The present invention relates to an electronic circuit. Electronic circuits with power devices, for example VDMOS (Vertical Double Diffuse Metal Oxide Semiconductor) transistors composed of multiple parallel-connected cells, are already known. Aside from parasitic effects caused by plating, these cells are controlled by the same electrical potential. This produces a power loss more or less homogeneously across the surface of the power device, producing a hot spot, i.e., a point having the maximum temperature, on the surface of the power device.